


love is an indescribable force

by glittery_crystal



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3x08, Destiny, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance, be still my shirbert heart, just be together already, why are they both so clueless even when they both have a clue, why do I do this to myself it's unhealthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittery_crystal/pseuds/glittery_crystal
Summary: Anne Shirley is in love with Gilbert Blythe. And it's time for him to know it.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 203





	1. Clarity

* * *

“I’m in love with Gilbert Blythe.”

Her heart is racing, her cheeks are flushed, she feels as if the world is spinning on its axis and yet at the very centre one thing is startlingly still. In that moment of quiet with Diana the truth had shone out at her like the sun glistening on the Lake of Shining Waters. She loves him. She _loves _him. It feels like something more should happen with such a momentous discovery. There should be music, flowers, fireworks because all of these are exploding in her head in brilliant colour. But Avonlea is just the same, she is sitting in her bedroom, Marilla is downstairs preparing dinner, the horses are grazing in the fields. Everything is the same except…her, for she is irrevocably changed. The Anne who knows she loves Gilbert Blythe is not the same Anne from a minute before.

Diana’s face is peering at her with concern. “Anne, are you all right? Are you having a conniption?”

“Diana, what have I done? I have written myself into a tragical romance without even realising. How could I have been so _blind_? How could I have told him to marry Winifred without even _trying _to convey that maybe there could be something between us.”

“He is not married yet Anne. I doubt he has even had time to ready his proposal. It is not too late, not unless you make it so.”

Anne springs off the bed and paces back and forth her mind working frantically. “But what would I even say? Please don’t choose Winifred even though she is beautiful and refined and all that a man would want in a wife? Don’t choose her family who could give you the Sorbonne, the roadmap to your dreams? Instead choose me, a red-haired, freckled orphan who can offer you nothing except…except…” She trails off unsure how to finish.

Diana reaches out and clasps her hands. “You know how much you have to offer Anne. You are the only girl with the brains to challenge Gilbert, the only one who could have a chance to match him academically. You are the one with the spirit that inspires him and all of us to be better people and to fight for what is right. And you have a heart that is so full of love that you offer it freely, even to those who don’t deserve it. I think you are a precious commodity indeed.”

Anne feels tears spring to her eyes. If she was worth loving to Diana and Marilla and Matthew she had to believe she was worth loving to Gilbert too. She thought of Diana’s words of apology, she had come to her door today saying she wanted to be braver, to be her authentic self, that Anne inspired her. And now Anne had a duty to be her true self, to be brave and to finally stop pretending.

She loved Gilbert Blythe! And come what may she had to tell him.

* * *

Gilbert stared up at the ceiling, rolling his mother’s emerald ring between his fingers. He was going to marry Winifred and he was sure. He was definitely sure. He had reassured Bash wholeheartedly he was sure and…he _was_ sure wasn’t he? The image of Anne dancing around the bonfire came back to him, red hair darkened to auburn in the firelight, arms thrown open, smiling like she could conquer the world.

He groaned and rolled over. How was he supposed to get her out of his head? She had followed him across oceans when he had barely known her, let alone now. Now when she had held him after Mary’s death, placed her warm hand in his and danced by his side, listened to his dreams and his aspirations. But that door was closed he reminded himself. He had tried for once to gain some clarity with Anne, but her face at his words had looked so shocked, her mouth barely able to string together a sentence. “If the the thought of being with me disgusts her that much I would be a fool to not propose to Winnie.” And yet he couldn’t shake the pit in his stomach that told him he was making a mistake.

Sighing he got up and placed the ring back in its leather pouch. Then for once pulling a brush through his unruly curls (though he drew the line at pomade), he shrugged on his most formal black vest and trousers, wrangled a tie around his neck and glanced at himself in the mirror. He did not look quite like himself, but he thought he at least looked like a grown man ready to propose to his…well he still wasn’t quite sure what to call her, but he supposed that would be resolved soon enough.

Putting the ring in his pocket he ran down the stairs, threw open the front door and nearly walked straight into Anne.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO unhealthily obsessed with this show. I don't know what I'm going to do when it's over. I also don't know to feel about this episode, on the one hand they finally know how they feel! On the other hand Gilbert wants to propose to Winifred because he's a muppet. If they don't make them come together by the end of the season I think I might actually just expire.  
Anyway everyone please join in loving Shirbert with me because I cannot express these feelings anywhere else.  
Also next chapter coming soon!


	2. Destiny

* * *

They gaped at each other, mouths wide open. He had reached a hand out to steady her after nearly bowling her over and it remained on her waist. For a second they said nothing and then her head glanced down at his hand and he pulled it back as if burned.

“A-Anne? What are you doing here?” He cursed himself for not being able to keep his voice steady.

“I had to tell you something.” Her eyes were wide and he wasn't sure but he thought she was imperceptibly shaking.

Somehow Gilbert knew that if this conversation were to continue, everything he had planned, everything he had geared himself up for would never take place. “I was actually just on my way to Charlottetown.” He straightened his cap. “Perhaps when I return?”

He tried to ignore the hurt in her gaze. “Oh of course, I did not mean to interrupt.”

He made it halfway down the path before he heard a flurry of footsteps behind him and turned around to see what he could only describe as a whirlwind of fury.

“Actually Gilbert Blythe I do mean to interrupt and I most certainly will! I have come here with something momentous to tell you and I do not mean to be turned away simply because you are in such a rush to go to…to Charlottetown.” She spits out the last word with barely concealed disgust.

He feels his heart begin to race. “Anne what are you trying to say?”

“Me? What am _I _trying to say? What were you trying to say the other night at the bonfire? You come to me telling me that you have permission to propose to Winifred, that her father has offered you your dreams on a platter and then you look at me as if…as if you want me to give you a reason not to say yes. What reason Gilbert? Why did you ask me?”

He rubs the back of his head nervously. “It doesn’t matter now. I had thought that maybe….” He trailed off. “In any case it appears I was mistaken.”

“You had thought that maybe what? That you could ambush me, drunk on moonshine at a party and ask me to determine your future? That I should have a ready-made answer for you?

He feels himself begin to get angry. “I wasn’t expecting anything. All I wanted was some clarity and you gave me that Anne Shirley with your answer.”

“_Clarity_?” She shrieks. “My answer?”

“Stop repeating everything I’m saying!”

“Everything you are saying makes _no sense._ What answer? You never even asked me a question.” This isn’t strictly true she knows; his eyes had held a question in their depths that had sent her mind spinning but this is not the time for technicalities.

Gilbert feels his face grow flushed, with anger or passion he’s not sure which. “I told you there was just one thing holding me back. I told _you_. I took your hand, sat with you by the bonfire and told _you_. What do you think that meant?”

“I think it means you are a fool! Just one thing? Just one thing! I’ll give you a real one thing Gilbert Blythe, I am in love with you. How is that for one thing?”

Their voices which had been steadily growing louder both fall silent. They stand facing each other, breathless. Anne’s cheeks have gone pale and her eyes seem even larger in her small face.

“Y-you’re what?”

Anne thinks her heart is going to explode. It cannot possibly be healthy for it to be beating this fast. But she’s also not sure where it is pumping blood to because her face and hands seem to have gone deathly cold. “Well then,” she tries to say primly. “I think we’ve said all that needs to be said. Good luck in Charlottetown Gilbert.”

She turns around. “You absolute ninny,” she mutters to herself. “You come here to tell him you love him and instead you scream it in his face. If he hadn’t made his decision before he has surely made it now.”

Gilbert feels frozen. Anne Shirley Cuthbert has just told him she loved him. After years of arguing, of competing, of longing glances and confused feelings, of comfort and friendship, the truth blossoms in his chest.

“Anne wait!” She continues walking. “Carrots!”

She whirls around eyes blazing but stops when she sees the laughter in his eyes. “I do not appreciate being made fun of Blythe.”  
  


He moves forward slowly and takes her hands in his, ignoring her soft intake of breath. “I am not making fun of you.” His bends his head to look in her eyes, his expression earnest. “It’s just, after a declaration of love, is it not customary to wait for the reply?”

She opens her mouth but before she can say anything his lips are on hers. The kiss is swift, lips almost bruising in their fierceness. She feels a warmth spreading through her, like her whole body is on fire. It feels a little like when she drank the moonshine except this time her heart is warm too. She’s not sure what to do in return but she reaches up a hand and runs it through his curls and she swears she can hear a soft groan against her lips. He kisses her once more, gently this time and then pulls back.

They stand there looking at each other, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. For once in her life Anne is lost for words.

Gilbert is so full of emotions he thinks his heart could burst. He feels like he can see the whole future in the blue ocean of her eyes. “It’s you Anne. It’s always been you.”

She gazes up at him, eyes sparkling, and gives a shaky laugh. “Now what?”

He touches his forehead to hers and smiles. “Remains to be seen.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience guys! I churned this out as soon as I woke up in some sort of frenzy so I'm sorry if it isn't very good.  
Also sorry for all the dialogue, I think I am low-key angry with Gilbert for ambushing Anne at a party and then confusing her and then acting like that was his grand gesture. But it's ok! I believe he will get a clue and will heart eyes his way back into my heart (and hers.)  
I hope you guys enjoy your bit of fluff for the day! Thank you for reading! (Also why does my first chapter note also appear here? If anyone knows how to make that go away please tell me.)

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO unhealthily obsessed with this show. I don't know what I'm going to do when it's over. I also don't know to feel about this episode, on the one hand they finally know how they feel! On the other hand Gilbert wants to propose to Winifred because he's a muppet. If they don't make them come together by the end of the season I think I might actually just expire.  
Anyway everyone please join in loving Shirbert with me because I cannot express these feelings anywhere else.  
Also next chapter coming soon!


End file.
